


Dogs of War

by Ambercreek



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Study, Gen, I don't know what I wrote but take it anways, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	Dogs of War

Crimson covers the steel tip of the blade. Though, it's nothing they haven't seen before. They wipe off the gore onto the grass, staring back to the carcasses of the freshly killed rabbit. Humming a little.

The Crow shifts - impassion jetters in its steps. Bloodhound hosts the rabbit and places it onto the small rack placed next to the roaring fire.

"You will get your meal, I promise." They said, slight irritation in their tone. But it's not towards the bird - mostly from exhaustion.

The Bird squawks, flying on to Bloodhounds free arm. They can't help but let a small smile grace their lips as they use their free hand to scratch the feathers beneath the crow's chin.

"Yes, yes," They start. The Crow cooing at the attention, his feathers spreading in enjoyment. "Now let me get back to work?" Bloodhound added as they pulled their hand away and their attention was turned back to skinning the fresh kill and cooking the rabbit before the crow started to peck at the raw meat, impatient for its meal.

The Crow let out a call of disapproval of the sudden stop of petting, however, allows Bloodhound to get back their work. Knowing that it would be rewarded heavily for the help today.

 


End file.
